We propose holding the third iteration of the International Conference on Applications of Neuroimaging to Alcoholism (ICANA). Each of the prior two ICANA Conferences, held in New Haven in 2004 and 2008, drew over 100 leading investigators from around the world to focus on techniques, conceptual issues, and findings related to the application of a rapidly evolving set of neuroimaging tools and approaches to the study of alcohol use and alcoholism. These conferences drew broad attention, with the first conference covered by the Journal of the American Medical Association (JAMA) and the second producing position papers published in Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research. The proposed conference would be another seminal event that would draw leading experts together to advance our knowledge about alcohol effects in the brain, the vulnerability to alcoholism, the addiction process, and the neurotoxicity associated with alcoholism. Established investigators who work in other areas of brain imaging as well as those already working in alcoholism-related areas will be convened to share methodological applications to alcoholism and foster collaboration across modalities. Special efforts will be made to support the attendance and participation of research trainees, fellows, and new investigators. The proposed program would parallel the earlier conferences by including an international roster of speakers in a two-and-one-half day symposium. The audience is expected to include 100-150 researchers from around the world. The interest level in this third meeting is already high. For example, we already have a commitment from a writer for TIME magazine to participate and report on the proceedings. The proposed meeting dates are February 15-18th, 2013. The proposed agenda will include 4 main topics: Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) - Diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) Magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), Neuroreceptor imaging (PET/SPECT). The conference will include plenary presentations and sessions dedicated to each modality of imaging (MRI-DTI, fMRI, MRS, PET/SPECT), as well as links to molecular genetics, neuroimaging in animals and humans, and applications of neuroimaging to the study of the treatment of alcohol dependence. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed 3rd International Conference on Applications of Neuroimaging to Alcoholism (ICANA-3) will foster interest and research in this expanding technological area. The conference will bring together leading investigators with expertise in diverse imaging techniques to consider methodological applications to alcoholism, and foster collaboration. The conference will provide an opportunity to shape and fertilize neuroimaging research in alcoholism by convening leading imaging investigators to collaboratively focus on neuroimaging applications in alcoholism.